Secured electronic system as discussed in this document to teach features of the present invention can include remote servers, physical barriers entries (e.g., doors, gates, garage doors, safes) requiring entry of a passcode for access, vehicle ignitions requiring physical manipulation of a key to initiate starting of an engine, equipment requiring keys, passwords or initiation routines for their access and use, as well as other protected systems physical manipulation or several steps for access/use.
Wearable devices are growing in popularity and typically include a microprocessor to provide some useful or entertaining function. A technologically sophisticated version of wearable device that has recently been released to consumers is being referred to as a “smartwatch.” There are few applications for smartwatches given their short market life thus far. An example are what is currently being referred to as “smartwatches” such as Apple Corporation's “Apple Watch”™, Samsung Corporation's “Gear”™, Sony “SmarthWatch”™, and LG “Urbane”™. Recently, Samsung and LG began providing smartwatches incorporating SIMs. Users requiring telecommunications network access are typically limited to accessing a cellular data network with their smartphone devices, it typically being the only device carried by the user with a SIM, equipment identification and associated wireless carrier subscriber account. That will now be changing with the integration of smartwatches that can communicate with wireless telecommunications carriers. Smartwatches will likely be the most pervasively used form of wearable device and could reduce user dependence on larger form factor devices for certain applications where it is a burden to retrieve and operate a portable, electronic wireless hand held devices.
There are so many portable devices available to users. It is not uncommon for a user to have two or three devices with them at a time that enable at least some form of wireless communication (e.g., cellular, Bluetooth, NFC) and data access. Wearable devices are also now available including computing and wireless communication capability. Electronic wireless hand held devices, such as data/video-enabled cellular telephones (often referred to as “mobile phones” or “smartphones”), tablet computers, and other portable, hand held wireless data-enabled devices have become a part of everyday life. Such mobile device are capable of multimedia data transmission and retrieval from multiple networks and wireless connections including: cellular (including 4G/LTE, 802.11 WiFi networks), short range radio frequency, and/or line of sight communications standards and networks such those that are standardized including Bluetooth, Bluetooth LE, IrDA (infrared), RFID, NFC, and other proprietary, secure means that are not yet standardized. Many current mobile devices are capable of determining location information and directions using GPS and by displaying maps retrieved from remote servers (e.g., via the Internet), include touch sensitive display screens, and incorporate high-resolution cameras. Mobile devices are capable of moving data to/from, and operating with, removable cartridges (e.g., external memory, smart card, card-based application modules and electronics) and/or via wireless communication to neighboring devices.
A subscriber identity module or subscriber identification module (SIM) card can be provided in the form of a physical module with an integrated circuit that is intended to securely store the international mobile subscriber identity (IMSI) number and its related key, which are used to identify and authenticate a subscriber of a single mobile device, and can be removable for use in other devices. It is also possible to store contacts on the SIM cards. SIM cards are always used on GSM phones: for CDMA phones, they are only needed for newer LTE-capable handsets. Some CDMA devices also have a similar card called a R-UIM. SIM cards can also be used in satellite phones. Individual GSM, WCDMA, iDEN, and some satellite phone devices are uniquely identified by an International Mobile Equipment Identity (IMEI) number. Some mobile devices do not require or use a SIM card, but rely on a mobile equipment identifier (MEID) to identify the device and be authorized to receive carrier services. A Mobile Equipment Identifier (MEID) is 14 digits long and is used to identify a cell phone that utilizes the COMA technology for wireless service. COMA phones don't typically have SIM cards and CDMA (Code Division Multiple Access) is just a type of technology used for wireless phone service. An International Mobile Station Equipment Identity or IMEI for short is a number that identifies mobile phones that run on a GSM network. GSM is just another type of wireless technology used for mobile service.
What is needed are systems, methods, and apparatuses that enable a user of a wearable device (e.g., smartwatch) to access secure electronic systems.